How To Save A Life
by Cherie Miele
Summary: No summary. Yunjae. Yaoi. Ide asal dari dongsaeng kesayangan ane Madongie (Elma Esther Yosephine)


Apakah kalian pernah berpikir bagaimana hidup kalian akan berakhir nanti? Kata terakhir apa yang akan kalian ucapkan, atau sudah tercapaikah impian kalian saat itu. Pada minggu terakhir kelas kami di sekolah tinggi ini, seorang guru memberikan pertanyaan ini.

"Bayangkan kalian berada dalam sebuah kapal yang akan tenggelam, dan kalian sudah dipastikan akan mati nantinya." Kami duduk dalam posisi lingkaran, dan Mr. Park mengitari kursi dengan kaca mata menggantung di tangannya. "Di sebelah kalian, ada seseorang yang paling kau sayangi. Entah keluarga, pacar, atau sahabat." Yunho berhenti tertawa dan langsung menatapku. Ia adalah sahabat sekaligus rival hidupku, Jung Yunho, berandal sekolah. "Kata terakhir apa yang akan kalian katakan padanya?" Temannya membisikan sesuatu lalu mereka tertawa sebelum Mr. Park memukul kepala mereka menggunakan buku. "Aku tidak memerlukan curahan hatimu yang ngawur Mr. Lee. Kalian bisa menuliskan kata-kata itu pada buku kalian dan kumpulkan pada saya akhir jam ini." Mr. Park kembali pada mejanya, dan membiarkan kami menulis.

Aku tidak menulis apapun, dan membiarkan pulpenku menggantung diatas buku. Yunho terkikik bersama Lee Donghae tadi, lalu melirikke arahku. Dahiku berkerut dan ia menyuruh pria tadi untuk diam. Bagus karena itu selalu berhasil.

Aku membayangkan sebuah kapal kecil yang terombang-ambing diatas laut. Meringkuk disana bersama ayah dan Eunjae kakakku. Tidak ada makanan, dan minuman. Kami sekarat dan tersesat. Ketika tiba-tiba perahu kami terbelah, sebuah lubang besar menenggelamkan kami perlahan-lahan. Kami panik, dan hal yang aku katakan sebelum kami tenggelam adalah, "Tutup lubangnya dengan pantatmu, otak udang!"

Yah, aku tidak mahir dalam berimajinasi. Apa yang membuat kami berada di tengah laut? Kenapa kami bisa selamat tanpa makanan? Kenapa lubang itu muncul? Kenapa Eunjae tidak mengenakan celana pendeknya?

Siang harinya, Mr. Park memanggilku.

Ceramah panjang tentang bersikap serius dan juga fokus ketika berada di kelas, membuat kapalaku pusing.

"Aku tidak pandai berimajinasi." Kataku ketika ia bertanya kenapa hal terakhir yang akan kukatakan adalah kata-kata kasar untuk kakakku.

"Memang mungkin itu yang akan ku katakan." Mr. Park mendesah lalu menyuruhku pergi begitu saja. Terlalu sering aku diomeli tanpa hasil. Meskipun sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak suka dikekang.

12 tahun aku menghabiskan waktuku di sebuah tempat yang tidak aku sukai, dan aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi pintar. Hanya saja, terkadang dunia memang tidak adil.

Aku melihat Yunho duduk memangku seorang gadis di kantin dan berlalu. Dia itu, sangat beruntung. Dia tidak perlu belajar untuk mendapat nilai bagus, dia tidak perlu menjadi orang lain agar disukai, dia tidak pernah berusaha, namun selalu berhasil. Dia adalah pararelku.

Mungkin memang aku harus lebih berusaha. Toh, ini tahun terakhirku bersekolah. Aku muak berada di sini.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, ketika cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kedua kelopak matanya tidak mau terbuka sempurna. Ia tidur terlalu larut semalam. Jaejoong menguap, dan menggosok matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu terlihat berbeda dengan kamarnya hari ini.

"Pagi, Jae."

Ia melompat dari kasurnya dan berteriak sekencang yang ia mampu. Ia terkesiap melihat seorang pria berseragam sekolah berdiri dengan bingung di samping ranjangnya. "Jung Yunho sialan kau!" jeritnya dibalas dengan tawa lantang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu yang memegangi perut sambil berjalan keluar.

Jaejoong mendengus sambil mengusap kepalanya. Temannya itu sungguh menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendengus melihat Yunho sudah duduk dan bercanda bersama Ayah dan Eunjae. Ia benci bagaimana pria itu bisa disukai oleh semua orang, sedangkan ia tidak.

"Pagi, kotoran ayam." Eunjae mengacak rambut Jaejoong ketika ia duduk, dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum dibalik koran yang menutupi hidungnya. Yunho menyendok supnya dengen bibir yang tertarik senang. Ia suka melihat wajah sebal temannya itu.

Jaejoong memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, lalu memastikan ia tidak melupakan buku apapun untuk ia bawa ke sekolah, lalu berangkat diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Kau terlihat marah pagi ini." Pria itu tersenyum aneh, "Hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Ia mendengus gugup lalu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong. "Kita harus cepat! Gerbangnya ditutup lima menit lagi." Yunho berlari seperti anak kecil lalu menghilang di tikungan.

Jaejoong tidak mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak ingin, sedikitpun dianggap mirip oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di koridor kelasnya karena terlambat memasuki jam pertama. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Jaejoong?" Ia memutar kepalanya dan Yunho berdiri membawa roti di tangannya. Jaejoong bisa menebak ia pasti membolos lagi dari kelasnya pagi ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seseorang memanggil namanya dari balik tikungan dan Yunho melambai, "Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." ia kembali pada Jaejoong. "Kau terlambat? Seingatku kau berjalan di belakangku tadi pagi?"

Jaejoong mendengus, "Kau berlari, dan aku berjalan." katanya. Yunho menyeringai, "Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk cepat- cepat?" Ia tertawa.

"Ah, aku punya ide." Katanya. Jaejoong melotot dan menggeleng "Aku tidak suka saat kau punya ide." Yunho melahap habis rotinya lalu membersihkan celananya. "Haha, sudahlah ikut aku saja. Kita membolos hari ini."

"Aku tidak mau." Jaejoong memikirkan nilainya yang semakin rendah dan juga kesempatannya lulus yang semakin kecil. Ia tidak akan senang jika tinggal kelas.

"Aku mohon. Hari ini saja, ikut aku." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke belakang gedung secara diam-diam. "Kita akan melompat, lalu pergi ke pantai, seperti dulu."

Jaejoong ingin menolak, namun ia juga mengerti keinginan Yunho untuk membolos. Saat mereka berdua sama-sama duduk di bangku SD, tak terhitung berapa kali mereka membolos untuk bermain ke pantai. Setidaknya satu hari untuk melupakan kepenatan mereka di sekolah.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menaiki sebuah bus sepi yang mengarah ke pantai Eurwangni tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau mereka anak sekolahan yang membolos. Senyum di wajah Yunho tidak luntur sedikitpun, dan Jaejoong meskipun masih merasa sebal, ia hanya merasa senang karena bisa bermain lagi setelah tiga tahun serius sekolah.

Sebuah berita tentang rencana perang yang dilontarkan dari Korea Utara terdengar dari radio, sebelum berganti dengan lagu-lagu barat model lama yang membuat Jaejoong santai.

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

Yunho menatap jendela dengan senyum antusias, dan sesekali menunjuk ke luar untuk memberi tahu Jaejoong sesuatu yang menarik.

I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed the day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini." Yunho duduk di bangku dekat Jaejoong. Rambutnya bergerak seolah diacak-acak oleh angin, namun wajahnya terlihat baik-baik saja. "Meskipun sudah tidak sebagus dulu, tapi tetap saja melihat laut membuatku senang."

Jaejoong tidak bisa lebih setuju. Tempat ini memang lebih ramai dan terasa sempit dibandingkan ketika mereka masih SD dulu. Namun, mendengar ombak yang berdebur dan merasakan angin laut yang asin membelai wajahmu, membuat semua permasalahannya seolah tertinggal di Seoul, dan ia menjadi senang.

"Apa kau mau berlomba mencari cangkang kerang?" Yunho melompat dan menatap Jaejoong dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak, untuk pertama kali dalam hari ini ia tersenyum lalu berlari.

Mereka bermain hingga matahari sudah sangat tinggi, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan siang.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Kata Yunho tiba-tiba. Ia menatap supnya dengan hampa seolah tidak lapar.

"Jangan konyol, Yunho. Kita harus bersekolah besok." Jaejoong menghirup mie nya dengan rakus. Ia benar-benar lapar dan lelah, seharian berlari, tertawa dan bermain air. Seragamnya yang tadinya kering, menjadi basah dan sekarang kembali kering lagi karena angin dan matahari. Pasir bertebaran di seluruh tubuh mereka dan baunya seperti garam.

Yunho tidak protes, dan kembali memakan supnya dengan tenang.

"Apa kita bisa pulang sore nanti saja, Jae?" Mereka beristirahat dan kembali ke pantai setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Yunho terus saja merengek untuk tinggal sebentar lagi, sementara Jaejoong was-was jika ayahnya atau Eunjae tahu kalau mereka hilang.

"Sebentar saja. Aku tidak mau dihukum oleh ayah dan hyung." Jaejoong mendengus dan menjinjing sepatunya menyusuri pantai.

"Apa kau ingat kita pernah membuat surat botol yang kita lemparkan ke laut tapi botol itu selalu kembali ke pantai?" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan kekehannya teringat Yunho kecil yang marah-marah tiap kali botol mereka dibawa ombak kembali ke pantai. Saat itu, ia adalah kakak Yunho yang serba bisa. Tapi sekarang, seolah keadaan sudah berbalik.

"Sebenarnya aku menyimpan botol itu. Di sana." ia menunjuk sebuah rumah di ujung pantai. Seperti rumah untuk penjaga pantai. "Aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Ayo." Yunho berlari dan Jaejoong mengekorinya.

Ia menggali pasir di belakang rumah itu, dan cukup dalam untuk menimbun lutut, mereka menemukan sebuah botol. Itu hanya seperti botol kaca berisi pasir biasa, tapi Jaejoong tahu botol itu milik mereka.

Yunho membuka tutup botol itu lalu menuang isinya ke atas pasir, meninggalkan dua gulung kertas kumal di dalamnya. Jaejoong mengambil kertasnya dengan semangat dan membukanya.

Menjadi polisi yang galak dan dikagumi banyak orang, dan selalu bersama Ayah, Eunjae, Nenek, dan Yunho untuk selamanya.

Satu kalimat yang ia tulis enam tahun yang lalu. Meskipun cita-citanya untuk menjadi polisi sudah berganti, dan meskipun neneknya sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu. Namun ia masih ingin memenuhi cita-citanya yang lain.

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Jaejoong. Ia meremat botol kaca di tangannya, dan dengan hati yang ragu ia memberikan kertas harapannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatapnya penuh tanya, "Harapanmu tidak akan terkabul kalau kau membiarkan orang lain tahu." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik bibirnya dan berkata, "Coba saja." Lalu menaruh kertas itu ke tangan temannya.

Jaejoong membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

Menjadi pria yang kuat dan menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan melindunginya selamanya!

Jaejoong hampir saja tertawa ketika Yunho tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku serius."

Tawanya langsung lenyap, dan ia menggulung kertas itu kembali. "Ini tidak lucu, Yunho."

"Aku menyukaimu, dan aku tidak bercanda, Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong tahu pria itu serius. Tapi ia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku, tidak menyukaimu dengan cara yang seperti itu. Kau itu sahabatku." Jaejoong baru menyadari Yunho berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, membuatnya terhimpit oleh tembok

"Aku mencintaimu." Yunho mendekat, dan Jaejoong tertawa hambar, "Kita masih sekolah, aku tidak yakin kau tahu arti kata-kata itu."

Yunho membungkuk dan hendak mencium Jaejoong ketika ia meronta. Jaejoong menonjok rahang Yunho dan menendang betisnya. Namun pria itu kukuh pada tempatnya.

"Jung Yunho! Ada banyak orang di sini. Gunakanlah otakmu!" Yunho mengunci tangan Jaejoong dan menciumnya.

Jaejoong meronta dan berusaha menyingkir dari Yunho, tapi tanpa hasil. Dan seolah senjata terakhir, Jaejoong menangis.

Ia melihat anak-anak dan orang tua yang melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik, dan orang-orang yang jelas-jelas mencelanya. Tapi Yunho tidak tahu.

Ketika Yunho melepaskan ciumannya, Jaejoong menendang perut pria itu dan memukul kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bajingan! Lepaskan aku! Kau idiot tak berotak! Aku membencimu!" Ia tidak berhenti menendang dan memukuli Yunho hingga ia berbaring di tanah.

"Kau menjijikan, Jung Yunho." Dan dengan itu ia pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang mengerang dengan wajah penuh luka dan darah, ia berlari dan menaiki bus kembali ke Seoul. Dan untuk pertama kali pada hari itu juga, Jaejoong menangis dan tertawa karena orang yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sampai di Seoul ketika siang hampir berakhir. Ia meninggalkan tasnya di sekolah, dan berencana untuk pulang. Mata Jaejoong memerah karena tangis yang ia tahan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya di bus, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Bus itu membunyikan klakson dengan keras. Jaejoong berdiri untuk mengecek, dan menemukan jalan sepanjang dua kilo meter di depannya padat oleh mobil dan juga kendaraan lain.

TV pada bus menampilkan sebuah berita darurat.

Sebuah bom baru saja dijatuhkan di daerah Jeonju siang ini. Bom nuklir bertenaga kecil yang disangka berasal dari Korea Utara tersebut menghancurkan dua buah desa dan perumahan di sekitarnya. Polisi dan pemerintah menghimbau kepada seluruh warga untuk berlari ke kantor polisi terdekat dan mencari perlindungan.

Ada kemungkinan besar untuk serangan selanjutnya diluncurkan setelah bom tersebut.

Layar TV bergerak-gerak tidak stabil. Berganti dengan chanel lain dan terkadang buram.

Jantung Jaejoong seolah berhenti. Ia melihat ke jendela dan orang-orang berlari ketakutan. Seorang pria membawa tas besar dan menggandeng istri juga anaknya berlari terseok-seok hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang menangis dengan dahi berdarah di jalan. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan anak itu, semua orang tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

TV kembali menayangkan seorang penyiar dengan gambar yang putus-putus.

Bom kedua baru saja jatuh dan meledak di daerah Sokcho. Sekitar dua ribu hektar perumahan nelayan pinggir pantai hancur dan korban jiwa belum di pastikan.

Seorang pria merebut paksa sebuah tas milik ibu-ibu yang menangis dengan seorang gadis kecil memeluk kakinya. Pria itu menendang wanita tadi lalu berlari dengan tas yang ia rebut. Jaejoong terperanjat ketika pintu bus di dobrak tiba-tiba. Dua orang pria berseragam tentara masuk dan berteriak, "Semua orang yang berada di dalam bus ini segera pergi ke kantor polisi sebelah utara dengan cepat. Kalian tidak akan punya cukup waktu untuk kembali ke rumah. Sekarang!"

Semua orang berlari berebutan tepat setelah tentara tadi pergi. Jaejoong melihat seoranf wanita berseragam kantor terjatuh dan terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang yang panik. Ia menolong wanita itu berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan ke utara.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Orang-orang berlari ketakutan, tangisan dan teriakan memenuhi udara dan sensasi panik seolah bertebaran di udara.

Ia sampai beberapa menit namun mendapati kantor polisi itu sudah penuh, Jaejoong melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu melihat beberapa orang berlari menuju ke belakang kantor polisi, ia mengikuti mereka dengan kaki yang terseok-seok. Ada sebuah pintu masuk dan tidak dipenuhi orang.

Jaejoong menjejalkan tubuhnya masuk, dan hampir jatuh ketike seorang petugas menangkapnya. "Lurus ikuti lorong itu lalu belok ke sebelah kanan. Ikuti tangga yang ada di sana, dan anda akan dibimbing oleh petugas yang berada di sana."

Jaejoong berjalan secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke tempat yang tadi di beritahukan oleh petugas itu. Ruangan yang ia maksud hanya dipenuhi oleh tangga yang menuju ke bawah, dan orang-orang berjejalan masuk ke sana.

Sebuah ledakan menggema dan semua orang terdiam, "Aku minta kalian semua diam! Biwrkan wanita dan anak-anak masuk terlebih dahulu!" seorang petugas menyimpak pistol yang baru saja ia ledakan ke atap, kembali ke kantungnya.

Jaejoong di dorong masuk oleh seorang pria bersama wanita-wanita dan anak-anak. Ia melihat seorang bapak-bapak bersembunyi dan menyisipkan tubuhnya ke barisan wanita. Suasana menjadi amat hening, hanya suara isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar di sana.

Tangga itu terasa turun selamanya, berputar-putar dan turun, dan bahu Jaejoong seolah mati rasa karena membopong wanita yang terinjak-injak di dalam bus tadi.

"Terima kasih." Bisik wanita seumuran Eunjae itu di tengah tangisannya. Jaejoong bergumam, lalu meninggalkan semuanya hening.

Sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja seperti di penyimpanan bank, terbuka lebar dengan ruangan sangat luas di dalamnya.

Wanita tadi langsung di bawa oleh petugas medis dari Jaejoong ketika mereka memasuki ruangan tadi, meninggalkan ia sendiri.

Bunker itu seukuran lapangan sepak bola besar, yang dipenuhi oleh kasur bertingkat tiga. Efisien untuk menyembunyikan dua ribu orang. Dan Jaejoong berdiri di tengah-tengahnya sendirian. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana, dan semua orang menangis.

"Jaejoong!" Ia berbalik dengan cepat, dan melihat Eunjae berlari ke arahnya. Jaejoong memeluk kakaknya itu erat-erat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Mana ayah?" Eunjae menggeleng, "Ia seharusnya masih berada di kantor sore ini."

Jaejoong tidak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Ia tidak sedih, ia tidak takut, ia hanya bingung. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat buatnya.

Eunjae memilih sebuah tempat tidur yang masih kosong, dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tidur di bawah sementara ia di tingkat dua.

Beberapa jam kemudian, pintu besar yang tadi ia lihat di tutup. Ia berbaring dengan pikiran yang melayang tak tentu arah. Ia lelah, dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ketika ia hendak menutup matanya, Jaejoong teringat pada Yunho. Pria itu masih berada di Incheon.


End file.
